Running
by llamasinflyingtractors
Summary: It seems there's no escape for Zoe. Just when she thought she was safe, she has to run. Run into the unknown. Can the team rescue her in time? Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer: I don't own MI High or any of the characters. Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyy :)**_

_**I thought i'd try and write an actual story rather than lots of one-shots for a change, so here it is!**_

_**Please Review! **_

_**x Kate x**_

* * *

'This '_world war evacuee_' look really does not suit me.' muttered Dan grumpily. Aneisha and Zoe chuckled at the expression on his face then turned to Tom, who was playing on his DS.

"Tom," said Aneisha after a pause. "I'm not sure war evacuees played on DSs' she pointed out. Tom shrugged and carried on playing. Dan leant forward. 'I think in the jumble of information that is Tom's brain, Nintendos have existed forever' he pointed out with a grin.

The four laughed, when Mr McNab walked up to them. 'Morgan!' he shouted, pointing an offending finger at Dan, 'Sort your hair out! I'm not sure war evacuees had Justin Bieber hair, hmm?' Dan sighed wearily and began to mess with his hair, succeeding in making it even worse than before. He gave a frustrated sigh and shook his hair back to his original position.

'Stupid hair' he muttered and Zoe chuckled before handing him a hat that looked like it had survived world war 2 itself. He looked at it skeptically, than noticed Mr McNab turning the corner nearby. 'Morgan!' the strict deputy shouted down the corridor.

Dan jumped in fright and quickly shoved the hat on his head. He glared at the others who were suppressing grins.'No laughing.' he warned, pointing an offending finger at them. Aneisha grinned. 'Wouldn't dream of it.'

* * *

'Well class,' Mr Flatley stood at the front of the class. 'As i'm sure you all know, today is _Dress up as a war child day_,' he said cheerily, 'so to celebrate, we have four helpers from the National Historic Reconstruction Society to give you a glimpse into life as a war child!' he said enthusiastically. 'Off you go!' he prompted.

The group was alright, however, thought Dan, they weren't sure what they were doing, and their performances kept getting lost, he thought. Just like Zoe's hat. By some strange turn of events, it had somehow ended at the top of the very tallest tree at Saint Hearts. He felt someone poke him from behind and turned to see Zoe staring at him accusingly.

'What?' he asked, knowing full well what she would say. 'What has happened to your hat Daniel? She said sternly. Dan gulped. 'Errr...by some mystery it has managed to end up on top of a tree...'he trailed off and looked up at Zoe who now, to his confusion, was smiling.

'Oh, that's okay!' she smiled, then stood up as she heard the bell ring. 'I'll get it back at break!' she explained to him. He nodded, but he couldn't help thinking this was all going to end badly. He followed her out onto the field and watched as she found the tree, not noticing the actors that seemed to be following her.

She handed him her pencil _'in case it breaks'_, and went to the tree, squeezing through the crowd of actors. In a flash she was up the trunk, and clambering up the enormous branches that sprouted from the tree. She had just reached the top when Frank called him.

'Dan, get Zoe here now!' he ordered urgently. 'Stella's team found information linking to the National Historical Reconstruction society in a KORPS base they recently captured. Intel suggests those actors are not all they seem. Where are they?' he asked. Dan searched for the group to find them grouped together underneath the tree Zoe was climbing.

'Zoe!' he called urgently, then pointed at the men at the base of the tree and made an evil face. She looked at him in confusion, then understanding dawned on her, quickly followed by fear.

'They can't get up!' he reassured her. Zoe sighed. 'And I can't get down!' she reminded him. Dan thought for a few moments before mouthing something to her. She gave him a nod, and began to scramble down the tree. The KORPS agents were now getting excited. It seemed as if their precious bounty would come willingly. Dan watched in horror as the leader chuckled and pulled out a gun.

'Shoot her, but be careful not to kill her.' he ordered. 'She wanted her alive.' The men nodded and pulled out guns from their holsters, before aiming for her. Dan saw the fear creep in on Zoe's face, and knew he needed to do something.

He crept up behind the agents, and punched one in his face, before moving onto the others. 'Leave. Her. Alone.' he said between punches. Immediately, the rest of the agents turned to Dan and began to fight him. Whilst fighting, Dan spotted Zoe jump down from the tree quietly and run over to where Frank, Aneisha and Tom were standing.

The KORPS agents suddenly realised their bounty was out of sight and began to chase after her.

Zoe ran. Faster than she'd ever run before. Out the school gates and into the unknown.  
Dan began to run after her, but Frank stopped him. 'Dan! It's way too dangerous! We'll go after her when we're ready.' Dan shook his head 'But I-' Frank interrupted. 'No Dan. Let her go.'  
Dan watched as she ran into the distance. He would find her. No matter what the cost...

* * *

_**What did you think?**_

_**Please review to tell me what to improve etc. :)**_

_**Thanks :)**_


	2. Notes

_**Hi!**_

_**Sorry i didn't update, i had real trouble writing this chapter, and spent ages re-writing it. I'm still not sure about it, but i thought i'd put it up anyway :)**_

_**Longer one today as i had a lot to fit in :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Dan watched as she ran into the distance, until her figure was nothing but a smudge on the horizon. he knew she was in worse danger than ever before. As he watched her, he remembered a conversation they'd had once.

* * *

_'Dan' said Zoe, shifting slightly on the bed. The couple were sat against a wall on Zoe's bed and had chatted ceaselessly for_ _nearly half an hour. Dan turned to look at her. 'Yeah?' he asked. Zoe gulped. 'If one day, KORPS get me-'_ _'They won't.' interrupted Dan. Zoe sighed. 'They might Dan.' she reasoned. 'Just listen.' she pleaded. Dan nodded and Zoe gave_ _him a grateful smile._  
_'If they do get me, I have something. For all of you. It has a message for each of you, that must only be opened if I've been taken_ _or in danger because of KORPS. Okay?' she asked. Dan nodded. 'Where will they be?' he asked._  
_'I don't know. I'll tell you, or leave you a note or something,' she replied after a moments thought. Dan nodded and leaned back_ _against the wall. That will never happen, he thought. Will it?_  
He thought over that conversation, replaying it in his head when suddenly it hit him. He knew where to find them.

* * *

Dan searched the bustling classroom for Aneisha. He needed a favour.'Neish,' he asked when he spotted her. 'I need a favour, but you can't tell anyone. Especially Frank.' he added glancing round quickly. Aneisha nodded. ' You're going to get her, aren't you?' she guessed. Dan nodded, 'And I need your help.' he said.

'I need food, water and Zoe's spy kit. Think you can do that?' Aneisha nodded. 'Be careful.' she warned. Dan nodded and walked off. Suddenly, he turned round.'Bring it to me tomorrow. i leave then.' he said. 'Cover for me.' he added, almost as an afterthought. Aneisha nodded in confirmation and turned back to her work, silently wishing him luck. He'll need it, she thought glumly, then went back to concentrating on her work.

* * *

The door to the safe house was made of titanium, and when Dan knocked on it, the sound echoed through the street. The door opened revealing Simeon, the kindly owner. 'Ah Dan!' he said when he spotted him. Dan rushed through the door.'You haven't seen Zoe have you Dan?' asked Simeon, the worry evident in his voice.'Only, she still hasn't come back from school yet. is she at a club?' he asked.

'She's being chased by KORPS agents.' Dan said quickly. 'I'm going to get her.' Simeon nodded and Dan looked at him. 'I need to get in her room.' he revealed after a pause. 'I think she had something for me, for all of us.' he explained.

Simeon smiled and chucked a bunch of keys at him. 'Be my guest. I don't think she'd mind.' he said, knowing how Zoe trusted him. Dan gave him a nod of thanks and rushed up the stairs leading to the several rooms in the house.

Dan knew the way to her room off by heart, and soon was stood outside a door with a sign saying _Z0E_ on it in capital letters. He hesitated a moment, before turning the key and stepping in.  
The room looked like it did everyday. Neat piles of books were dotted on the floor and the bed was made, it's lilac covers uncreased. He opened her desk draw to reveal piles of paperwork. In the top, right-hand corner , there was a small pile of letters marked with all of their names:  
_Dan x_  
_Aneisha_  
_Tom_  
He picked up the bundle and quickly put it in his school bag. He glanced around the room one more time. It was so...normal. It looked like today was just another day, and that she'd be back home for tea. Dan shook his head and walked out the room, locking the door after him.

Simeon smiled at him as he left.'Get everything?' he asked. Dan nodded and smiled at him in thanks before walking out.

* * *

Dan called Tom and Aneisha over and handed them their letters. Aneisha turned the envelope over in her hands and looked at Dan in confusion. 'From Zoe.' Dan said, sadness clouding his face for a split second. Aneisha nodded and opened hers up.

_Dear Aneisha,_  
_I'm so sorry I can't be here right now. If you're reading this it means that i'm in danger. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Look after_ _Dan; somebody has to. Make sure he doesn't follow me. i don't want him, or any of you getting hurt or worse because of me._ _I just want you to know you're my best friend, and I wish you all the best._  
_Love,_  
_Z0E_  
_xxx_  
Aneisha smiled, but she could feel the tears threatening to fall, she looked towards Dan who was also reading his letter. He looked sad, happy and frustrated all at once. He read it again.  
_Dear Dan,_  
_I spent so long planning what to write, but know i'm putting my pen to the paper, i'm lost for words. Don't come after me, I'll be fine and I don't want you getting hurt. Stay safe, remember me as how I was, not how I probably will be if KORPS get hold of me. Stay safe, keep the others safe, and I wish you all the best. Just one last thing. I love you, and always will._  
_Love,_  
_Z0E_  
_xxxxx_  
Dan gave a sigh of frustration. He really needed to find her. In his anger he crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground. How dare KORPS take her?  
Aneisha blocked his path. 'Dan,' she said, ignoring his frustrated look. 'She said don't go after her!' she reminded him. Dan shook his head. 'No! You don't understand!' he said angrily. 'I have to go and get her!' he pointed in the direction of the gates.

'I understand Dan!' cried Aneisha. 'You fancy her, she fancies you, you want to go and rescue her, she wants you to be safe.' she said quietly. Dan shook his head again. 'I need to go and get her. I understand all that you said, but I need to get her back.' he said and began to walk out again. Aneisha gave a despairing sigh and watched him walk out. 'Dan!' she called, causing him to turn.

She threw him the backpack with the kit in. 'Good luck.' she said finally. Dan gave her a nod before running out the gates.

* * *

_**Review please!**_

_**x Kate x**_


	3. Orders

_**Here is the 3rd chapter :)**_

_**This is a bit of a filler chapter, but is important nonetheless.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**x Kate x**_

* * *

Tom sat in HQ , furiously typing on the keyboard at a rapid pace. Aneisha came and sat down next to him.

'Heard about Dan?' she asked quietly, making sure Frank, who was in the other room of HQ, couldn't hear. Tom nodded. 'He asked me to check the CCTV, but I can't find her anywhere. There's a lot of security. Usually I'd ask for back-up, but Frank doesn't know so...' Aneisha nodded in understanding and turned back to the DNA tracer, with which she was tracing Dan.

Frank watched them from afar. Ever since Dan had been off ill, both had been very secretive. Silently, he crept up behind them.

'Everything alright? he asked, causing both of them to jump in surprise. Aneisha quickly hid the DNA tracer on her lap and Tom closed all the windows on his computer.

'Yep!' they said in unison, trying to ignore the knowing look that Frank was giving them.

'Dan's gone to get her hasn't he?' Frank asked with a sigh. Aneisha nodded and Frank shook his head. 'I told him not to.' he muttered, causing Aneisha to shrug.

'You really think that would stop him?' she asked in disbelief,'He really likes her, like properly likes her. Why do you think I call them Romeo and Juliet?' Frank shrugged. 'He's disobeyed orders.' he said angrily then spotted the DNA tracer that had now fallen on the floor. 'And you two, it seems were helping him!' he sighed and shook his head. This was ridiculous, all his agents seemed to do was disobey his orders.

* * *

Dan searched frantically around town for any sign of Zoe or the KORPS agents. He had asked Tom to check up on any CCTV he could but he hadn't heard anything back. Dan had already asked several tourists and locals, with no success. He saw an elderly man sat on a bench, shivering in the bitter wind and went up to him.

Dan swallowed nervously. 'Have you seen a girl run past here? Red hair, war outfit?' he asked hopefully. The old man smiled, his face lighting up. 'Why she came past here less than an hour ago!' he replied. Dan felt like hugging him.

'Thank-you,' he smiled gratefully. The old man chuckled. 'She was heading that way,' he said pointing north. 'Girlfriend?' he asked. Dan laughed, not minding for once. 'Something like that, yeah.' he admitted. The old man smiled again. 'Good luck.' he said. Dan smiled at him gratefully, before running off in the direction he'd been told to go in.

Dan stopped to catch his breath and called Tom on his spypod. 'Tom, what's Frank doing there?' he panted.

'Sorry Dan.' muttered Tom, 'He found out.' Dan cursed under his breath. 'Any idea where she is?' he asked, still gasping for breath. Tom nodded. 'Frank asked the police to check their CCTV. She's in Alcuin Car-park,not far from where you are.' he replied. Dan grinned. 'Thanks, I'll call you back.' he said then rushed off.

* * *

He saw her in the distance, her red hair easily distinguishable from afar. Chasing her was a group of KORPS agents, seemingly bigger than the group that chased her at school. They must be concentrating all their forces to capture her, he thought glumly.

Dan raced towards her, the onlookers blurring into non-existence as he ran. he watched as she frantically searched for an escape, he eyes flitting here and there. She squinted at the distance and spotted him running towards her and her face lit up for a second, before she remembered her current position. Being chased by a large group of KORPS agents in a town she barely knew. Fun times, she thought sarcastically.

* * *

'Tom!' said Dan down his earpiece. 'I can see her, but the KORPS agents are too fast. Can you do anything?' he asked urgently. Tom shook his head. 'I-I'm not sure,' he said frantically. 'Dan, look! Are they wearing earpieces?' he asked.

Dan squinted at them then shook his head. 'No, nothing.' Tom sighed in despair. 'Any electronics at all?' he asked. Dan shook his head. 'No, nothing.' he repeated. Aneisha looked confused. 'How do they know what to do?' she questioned. Dan sighed. 'They probably only need one order.' he said glumly.'To capture Zoe whatever the cost.'

* * *

_**Review please! x**_


	4. Steam

_**Hello again!**_

_**Sorry for not updating, i've been really busy :)**_

_**Enjoy, and thanks to all who reviewed and favourited/ followed this story!**_

_**x Kate x**_

* * *

'Tom they're getting away!' urged Dan down his earpiece. He watched as they chased her into a corner in despair. 'Right, that's it.' he decided, and raced off to where they had cornered her.

He began at the back, knocking them out with a quick blow to the head. By the time the others had noticed, it was too late. He approached the last one, who was fiddling with a complex looking device that had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

He smirked at Dan, waving the device in the air. However, before the agent had any time to say a word, he fell forward, revealing Zoe standing behind him. She grinned at Dan. 'I knew you'd come.' she smiled and ran towards him before hugging him tightly.

Dan pulled back with a smile. 'I'm so glad I found you.' he smiled, but before he had chance to continue, a large jet of steam erupted from a drain only a metre away. It blossomed into a cloud of white steam impairing the spies' vision for a moment.

Zoe watched in horror as out of the smoke came a very familiar figure brandishing a gun.

'Hello V95.' sneered the Crime Minister. 'How nice to see you again. And I see you've brought your boyfriend,' she noted then looked at the burly guards that had also risen from the haze. 'Kill him.'

* * *

'No!' Zoe cried, leaping in front of him. 'You kill him, you'll have to kill me first.' she said boldly. Dan caught her arm. 'Zoe...' she shook her head. 'They can't kill me.' she reasoned. 'They need me.' Dan sighed and shook his head. This was madness. The guards looked at each other, unsure what to do. The crime minister sighed. 'Well, if you're going to be like that...' she turned to the guard on her right with a sneer on her face and nodded to him.

The burly guard, whose label identified as 'Archie', went up to where Dan and Zoe stood and reached for Dan, prising him out of Zoe's grip. Two more guards came and held Zoe back as she struggled against their grip.

'Dan!' she cried, watching helplessly from the sidelines as they marched him up to the crime minister, who circled him slowly, inspecting him from every angle. she sneered. 'I know I said we should kill him,' she began thoughtfully, 'but if we keep him alive, we'll have power over V95 as well as MI9.' she continued, then glanced at Archie.

'Lock him up.' she said with a glance at Zoe, who was now staring at her, her eyes full of hatred. 'Keep them separate at all costs. Together they are too powerful.' The guard nodded and shoved Dan into the back of a black van, which almost immediately began to drive off into the distance.

Zoe turned to look at the Crime Minister. 'I will never forgive you for this.' she snarled vehemently. The crime minister inspected her nails absent-mindedly and sniffed.

'Darling, i would've thought you'd have guessed by now. i honestly don't care.' she confessed, picking at her nail. 'Now mind you don't do anything stupid V95. Your boyfriend will pay, and don't think i won't do whatever's necessary to make sure we put you to good use.' she smiled.

'There's no way MI9 can get to you now.' she pointed out. 'We'll make sure of that, don't you fret.' she said patronisingly. zoe gazed back defiantly and opened her mouth to say something. Before she got a chance, she felt a sharp prick at the back of her neck, which quickly morphed into a numbing sensation which overtook her body. And then, it all went black.

* * *

_**Review please, sorry it's so short :)**_


	5. Locket

_**Here you go :)**_

_**Sorry for the long wait I had school on again and wanted to make this chapter a bit longer :(**_

_**x Kate x**_

* * *

Zoe woke up in a small, dark, cramped room, her body twisted at an awkward angle. She attempted to sit up, but had a sudden rush of dizziness, so she lay back down again. This time she got up slowly, and managed to shakily stand up.

From this view-point, she could make out a window in the opposite wall about eye level. She went over to it, then peered through the barred window.

There was another unconscious figure in there, their body in a similar position to what her's was before she stood up. She guessed they were wanted by KORPS as well, but unfortunately, she couldn't see who it was, thanks to the black hood that covered their hair and face.

She stepped away and looked for anything she could throw at them.

Her pockets had been emptied, however they forgot the locket around her neck. She unclasped it, then looked at it in had got it her for her birthday, and if the figure in their wasn't Dan, there was a high chance she'd never get it back.

She shook her head. Even if it wasn't Dan, she would still have company. She sighed before fondling the emerald locket lovingly. She knew it was just a locket, but it meant a lot to her.

Carefully, she took the locket out of her jacket and lined it up through the bars. After taking a deep breath, she threw the locket into the adjacent cell.

The metal hit the figure on the head with a satisfying thud, and the figure started awake. She let out a laugh of relief when the figure looked up, showing the blonde hair underneath the hood. 'Where am I?' Dan mumbled groggily, standing up quickly, then nearly falling over again.

He leaned on the wall for support then noticed the locket on the floor. He picked it up then searched the room for Zoe frantically. Zoe smiled. 'I'm over here Dan.' she reminded.

He spun to face her and ran to the other side of the window, the bars separating them. He held up the locket with a smile. 'Glad to see my presents have their uses.' Dan said sarcastically. Zoe smiled at him ruefully.

'Sorry,' she apologised. 'It was the only thing they didn't confiscate.' explained Zoe, reaching through the bars carefully for the locket then frowning when Dan wouldn't give it her. She reached again to grab it, but he swung it just out of reach, grinning at her mischievously.

After much teasing Dan handed her the locket and she quickly fastened it around her neck, then looked longingly at the door.

How she wished her and Dan could be on the other side, able to run back to HQ safe and alive, and tell the others about how they escaped unseen. Dan noticed her forlorn expression and reached through the bars, tucking a stray piece of hair gently behind her ear.

'Zoe?' he asked quietly. She shook her head. 'I'm fine.' Zoe replied, looking away. Dan raised an eyebrow and she sighed. 'Maybe I was lying.' she admitted quietly. 'I hate it here.'

The sound of mechanical whirring in the background, the jolting of the floor, even the smell. Everything brought back memories she'd thought she'd locked away and buried when she first joined MI High.

Dan opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly he heard some footsteps approaching Zoe's door. He moved behind the wall slightly, but to both his and Zoe's relief, the figure did not enter either of the rooms. Instead, he heard them talking outside to someone else, presumably a guard.

'Why are they next to each other?' hissed the voice that Dan now recognised as the Crime Minister's.

'I'm sorry ma'am.' whimpered the guard. 'They were the only two cells left.'

The Crime Minister scowled. 'And what of the Mastermind?'

'Still the same ma'am.' swallowed the guard. 'No progress.'

She sighed. 'Then we must make haste. The mastermind is waiting for us. Prepare for the journey to our lair. We leave tonight. Waiting is not an option, he gets weaker by the day.'

Zoe and Dan shared a glance. They needed to get out of here straight away.

'What of the MI9 agent?' the guard asked. 'I doubt there is enough space for him aswell.'

The Crime Minister sniffed. 'He is useful. V95 will follow our orders if we have _him_.' she spat. 'Make room for him and pack our stuff. ' she ordered. The guard nodded in assent and marched off.

Zoe looked through the bars at Dan, who looked just as scared as she did. He smiled when he saw her looking, in an attempt to comfort her, but Zoe could see the raw fear in his eyes.

The door opened suddenly and the Crime Minister walked in purposefully. She looked at where Zoe was standing by the window and scowled.

'I see you found him then.' she noted, raising an eyebrow. 'Say goodbye to him now, we're leaving.' Zoe looked at her, trying to feign surprise on her face, despite the face that she'd heard the entire conversation. She leaned up and kissed him briefly on the lips before being dragged away from him and into a dark room.

The memories came flooding back as soon as she entered the cell on her own, and it was all Zoe could do not to scream out loud, they were so vivid. With Dan there it had been bearable. Now she felt more alone than ever before.

* * *

_**Review please, and thanks again to all those who have reviews, favourited and followed this story :)**_

_**Kate x**_


	6. Memories

_**Hello again! Longer chapter this time, enjoy!**_

* * *

Aneisha frowned and leaned against the pillar in HQ. 'There's just one thing I don't understand.' she said thoughtfully. 'Dan said he was going to wait, he wasn't ready to leave, yet as soon as he read the letter he went. What did it say in the letter?' she pondered.

Tom searched in his pockets for something then pulled out a crumpled piece of paper triumphantly. 'You mean this?' he asked, causing Aneisha to grin. 'Tom, that's brilliant!' she laughed. 'Hang on...what if it's private?'

Tom shrugged. 'It's an emergency Neish. Maybe she told him where she was.' he pointed out.

Aneisha sighed unwillingly and opened out the piece of paper. Her expression softened as she read it. 'No address, but I can tell why he went.' she said, holding it out for Tom to read.

He looked at it. 'He got more kisses than me.' he pointed out. Aneisha rolled her eyes. 'Just read it!' she snapped impatiently. Tom involuntarily took a step back in fright and began to read the letter.

He raised his eyebrows and whistled in through his teeth. 'Yep, I can see why he's gone.' he agreed, nodding.

Aneisha sighed in defeat. 'Yes Tom, but _where _has he gone? He had no idea where he was going.'

Tom shrugged again and Aneisha flopped down on the leather chair in defeat. Suddenly she jumped up and clicked her fingers.

'Tom. Can we use the genetic tracer to find Dan instead? We know we can't find Zoe, but Dan should be OK.' she pointed out. Tom grinned at her and got to work, hurriedly rushing here and there in an effort to find some of Dan's DNA.

**_1 hour later..._**

'Found some!' called Aneisha from the labs in HQ. Tom dropped the DNA tracer in surprise. They'd virtually given up hope after searching high and low for nearly an hour.

He scrabbled on the floor for the tracer and after a moment's frustration, picked it up and sprinted in to the labs where Aneisha held up a slide containing a single blonde hair.

He shrugged his jacket off and went over to Aneisha. Carefully, Tom opened the slides and picked up the single piece of hair, before squinting at it skeptically.

'This really all the DNA they had?' he asked, eyebrows raised.

Aneisha nodded. 'It seems so.' she said. Tom sighed and placed it in the tracer before sitting down and squinting at the map.

The screen showed a red dot moving through town, travelling further and further from St Hearts. He felt his stomach turn when he saw the rate he was travelling at and jumped up.

'Come on, we need to go and help him!' he urged. Aneisha looked at him doubtfully. 'Tom, for all we know, they could be coming back any minute now. Are you sure?' she asked. Tom nodded adamantly then showed Aneisha the screen.

'Look at how fast he's moving. No-one should be able to run that fast without a vehicle. Even Dan' he pointed out. Aneisha swallowed, lining up the various possibilities in her mind.

'You don't think KORPS have...' she trailed off and Tom shrugged. 'I don't know but right now he needs us, for whatever reason it may be.' He picked up his discarded jacket from the floor and slipped it on. 'Go tell Frank we need to go and help him.' he ordered and Aneisha nodded meekly before rushing off to find her mentor.

Frank looked up in surprise when he saw Aneisha rush towards him. He put down his mop and glanced around furtively, before smiling at her slightly.

'It's Dan.' she explained in a rush. 'We think he might have been captured. Zoe too.'

Frank cursed under his breath. 'Right, we need to go and get them. You know he'll lay down his life for her in a heartbeat, and she'll do the same for him. I can't lose either of them.' he said firmly. 'Mission on.'

* * *

_ZOE'S P.O.V._

Dan always told me, that if the memories ever became too much to handle, I should just remember all the good times we had together. But with so many memories swirling around in my head, I struggled to remember anything. I did try though. But my trying wasn't good enough was it?

Focus, I told myself. Thinking like that will get you nowhere. I shut my eyes and tried to recreate the different scenarios in my head. Suddenly, a large bump sent me flying and I bumped my neck on the corner of a cabinet.

Ouch. Gingerly, I reached up to rub my neck when my fingers closed around my locket. Absent-mindedly I smiled when I thought about the locket and who gave it to me.

My hands shaking, I reached up and unclasped the locket and opened up the small heart. On one side was a picture of me and Dan, the other a picture of Tom and Aneisha, looking shocked, the faces scrunched up.

I smiled as I remembered the day that the photo was taken.

Me, Dan and Tom went to Aneisha's house for tea after school, and after some discussion decided to take the craziest photos possible on Tom's iPhone.

After telling us at least 20 times to be careful, Tom handed Dan his iPhone, on the instruction only to press one button, just in case.

Me and Dan dared them each to try a Toxic waste, and eventually they did, hence the expressions on their faces. Dan had captured the moment perfectly and managed to convince Tom that deleting it was a bad idea.

It went on Facebook the next day. Me and Dan laughed when Melissa showed it at school, Tom and Aneisha just scowled, but you could tell they were suppressing grins.

I realised by now that tears were streaming down my face. The emotion had been building for a while, ever since I'd been captured. I hoped Dan was okay. I hope read my note before he left. I missed him so much.

He'll be fine, I thought, it's Dan after all. Indestructible, right? I tried desperately to convince myself of this, and with that in mind, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited or followed this story, hugs to you all!**_

_**In case you didn't know, a **_**toxic waste**_** is a really sour sweet :)**_

_**Review!**_

_**x Kate x**_


End file.
